anime celebrity jeopardy by darksk8er795
by darksk8er795
Summary: i dunno just read it


Anime celebrity jeopardy  
  
Characters  
  
Xellos-host Heero yuy-comic relief Himura kenshin- repetitive idiot George de sand-the amazing Frenchman  
  
Xellos: hello and welcome to another episode of anime celebrity jeopardy today we have an *cough* "impressive" episode of acj today's characters are oh dear god not-  
  
Heero: hello Xellos.  
  
Xellos: hello Mr. Yuy. ummm ok now next we have Mr. Himura Kenshin. I thought you were dead Mr. Himura.  
  
Kenshin: alive and well, yes I am.  
  
Xellos: well with that attitude you wont last very long.  
  
Kenshin: what does that mean, what does it.  
  
Xellos: well by the end of tonight's show Mr. yuy will have had killed you by so don't piss any body off or-  
  
BLAM  
  
Xellos: MR. YUY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO KILL OUR CONTESTANTS.  
  
Heero: well Xellos you told me to wait until after the show but seeing how that redheaded fool didn't die I suppose I felt like I should kill him right now.  
  
Xellos: 0_o Mr. yuy that was completely uncalled for.  
  
Heero: I know wasn't it though?  
  
Xellos: right. Any way now to introduce the third contestant who happens to be my least favorite person on this planet besides Mr. yuy please welcome Mr.-  
  
BUZZ  
  
Kenshin: the answer is a pig in a blanket, yes it is  
  
Xellos: Mr. kenshin I haven't even asked a question yet. Continuing on the third and final contestant is Mr. George de sand of neo-France.  
  
George: hello Xellos it is a pleasure to be here.  
  
Xellos: for you I'm sure it is. Now lets look at the cheering sections for Mr. yuy it is-  
  
Heero: dear god not-  
  
Xellos: trowa barton, chang wufei, and duo maxwell.  
  
Heero: well at least reelena didn't show up tonight.  
  
Xellos: oh yes Mr. yuy reelena said she would be a little bit late today.  
  
Heero: DAMMIT! NO NOT REELENA! DEAR GOD WHY?  
  
Xellos: moving on, for Mr. kenshin is nobody because he is to stupid to invite anybody.  
  
Kenshin: that I am, yes I am  
  
Xellos: and for Mr. de sand is the shuffle alliance.  
  
Domon: this game show blows Chibodee: I couldn't agree more Japanese Sai: why are we here? Argo: .  
  
George: thanks for the support you assholes.  
  
All: you're welcome.  
  
Xellos: now lets get on to the questions and since Mr. yuy put a four piece puzzle together in less than five days he gets to go first the categories are potpourri witch can be any thing, countries that end with apan, gundams, anime characters named ash, and the alphabet.  
  
Xellos: Mr. yuy the board is yours.  
  
Heero: I'll take anime characters named ash for 200.  
  
Xellos: ok here's the answer this ash was the main character in the god- awful series pokemon.  
  
All silent  
  
BUZZ  
  
Xellos: Mr. kenshin go  
  
Kenshin: who is heero yuy, who is he  
  
Heero I swear kenshin one more word out of you and im going to kill you.  
  
Xellos: ok Mr. yuy the board is still yours.  
  
Heero: I'll take countries that end with apan for 2000  
  
Xellos: ok here's your clue this countries ends with apan.  
  
BUZZ  
  
Xellos: Mr. de sand go.  
  
George: it is neo France  
  
Xellos: no I'm sorry that is incorrect  
  
BUZZ Xellos: god may hate me for this but Mr. yuy  
  
Heero: it is Hong Kong china  
  
Xellos: no  
  
Xellos: Mr. Himura you might want to answer this one seeing how it from your series.  
  
Kenshin: .  
  
Xellos: ok lets just go to final jeopardy and the category is Americas first president no no that's to hard for your limited intelligence just write down your favorite color ok that should be easy enough.  
  
Jeopardy music plays as contestants write stuff down  
  
Xellos: ok we will start with Mr. de sand.  
  
Xellos: your answer was, Xellos you suck, that's nice Mr. de sand very nice and you wagered, I hate you, then the feelings mutual Mr. de sand. Ok Mr. kenshin lets see your stupid answer.  
  
Xellos: you answer was, I ate a goat whole, ok that's a little off topic and you wagered, it tasted very good.  
  
Kenshin: that it did, yes it did  
  
Heero: OK THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU  
  
Heero pulls out his magnum and starts to pull the trigger but nothing happens  
  
Heero: DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I SHOOT YOU.  
  
Heero takes out the clip to discover there is no ammo heero runs up to xellos's podium and whispers some thing in his ear.  
  
Xellos: ok and lets check Mr. yuys answer and it was, Xellos burn in hell you smelly bastard, very nice Mr. yuy and you wagered, can I kill kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: that is not nice, no it is not  
  
Heero disappears and seconds later wing zero rips the trough the north wall of the studio and heero levels the twin buster rifle at kenshin  
  
Heero: I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL  
  
Heero pulls the trigger and a massive energy beam tears through that part of the studio  
  
Heero stands there laughing manically  
  
Xellos: well that's all the time we have today on ACJ but join us next time.  
  
Reelena: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero where are you heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero, I must be too late. 


End file.
